


Singing Wire

by Rashoumon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Old Work, Other, Short Story, idk really lol, original writing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashoumon/pseuds/Rashoumon
Summary: old writing from 2 years ago.an idea that randomly came to mind.





	Singing Wire

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely hate this now but i'm posting it anyways yeet

Walking along the woods they come to stop seeing something shine in the distance. “What is that?” One asks while following the other getting closer to the shiny metal. “A fence made of wire? Why is that? Is it keeping something?” He continues, stopping once realizing the other had not replied to his questions. “How strange…” The other finally spoke up, leaning down to look at the shiny wire. “What do you mean?” He gave a curious look trying to see what what so odd about this. “The wire” The other pointed “It’s humming. It’s singing.” Looking closely at it he could hear it too, it was faint but it was making sounds. “How interesting, why do you think it is?” He asked. “I don’t know, do you think our friend might know?” The other asked and he nodded in agreement. “Lets take it with us to show him” The other replied reaching out his hand to grab the singing wire. He watched silently as his friend before him did a strange movement, then nothingness.

Upon reaching the small cabin he opened the door while carrying his friend. “We have something to show you!” he shouted, calling for the one inside. The other came down the stairs, his face making an expression of disgust. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, he felt his stomach drop once his eyes landed on the source. Panic filled his voice as he ran to the small boy “What happened!?” he yelled. “After he touched it he got tired” the other replied. “Touched what?” he was shaking, afraid of knowing the truth. “The singing wire”.

He let out a shaky breath “The what? What are you talking about?” he tried to piece together of what the younger one was saying but it wasn’t making much sense to him, “What does this singing wire look like?” he asked. “Shiny. It likes to sparkle sometimes.” the younger one replied looking at the older one. It took a moment before the realization hit him and he now knows what exactly had happened, he honestly didn’t know what emotion to express between guilt, anger, and sorrow. “Do…Do you have any idea what you have done? what you both done? why…” he nearly choked as anger started to take place “Why didn’t you stop him!? you were with him! you could have done something! I could have done something! I should have been there, I shouldn’t have let you two go out alone if I had known something like this would happen!” tears began to fall from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone who may stumble upon this and actually read this and may be confused:  
> the concept is around an electric fence/wire, since electric currents and all makes sound.


End file.
